Please Don't Fall
by RainbowFez
Summary: Flying through the night Rudolf finds himself looking down on a dark haired boy standing on the edge of the cliff
1. Chapter 1

Rudolf flew high above the ground, lazily floating, just enjoying being free. He was no longer trapped in that crypt, stuck underground, constantly in fear of the humans that hunted them. Now his clan had a castle and he had a new life, all thanks to Tony. His thoughts trailed off as he spotted a figure down below, on the edge of a cliff.

Intrigued he floated down to get a better look. No one ever came this far in the forest. As he got lower, he could see the black hair, light skin and dark clothes. He wasn't too tall, so he was either a short man or around his own age, probably 18 or 19. He guessed that latter. The black hair was a little too emo for an adult. He quietly floated to a high tree branch to watch. There was something odd about this situation though if he'd learned anything from Tony it was that mortals were weird.

After several minutes of just standing there the mortal took a step forward, one foot over the edge. Rudolf let out a loud gasp and banged into the tree, making it shake. The boy turned and looked up only to see a regular tree and silent night. It was probably an animal.

Rudolf peaked out from being the tree, red eyes glowing in the darkness. He was fast enough to hide but did he really want to? His dad still told them to stay away from mortals. They were allowed to roam in the deep parts of the forest but never approach a mortal. So Rudolf should run. But it was obvious what this boy was doing, and he did not want to let someone die. And there was something about this boy that made him want to find out more.

Rudolf kept watching until once again the boy put a foot over the edge. Rudolf's body shook and he had the urge to lunge forward and grab the boy, take him far away from any danger and keep him safe. Shakily he watched as the foot landed on solid ground again. Rudolf let out a sigh of relief.

Looking closer Rudolf could see the mortal shaking just as much as he was. Tremors shot through his body. His shoulders shook and he looked like he was going to fall over any second from whatever earthquake he was stuck in.

To his surprise the boy did just that. He fell to his knees, loud sobs sounding through the night. It was true sorrow. The sadness filled Rudolf and his eyes watered. He grabbed the trunk for support, holding it tightly in his arms. He stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, watching the mortal cry into the dirt. It ripped his heart apart and stung his face with cold tears. Slowly the sobs grew softer and his shoulder stopped shaking.

The mortal stood once more and to Rudolf's relief instead of stepping off the cliff again he turned and walked toward the forest. The boy's strides were strong and confident. Five yards from the cliff he swung around and took off in a run.

"NO!" Rudolf shouted, leaping from the tree. He flew as fast as he could, shooting through the air but like slow motion he saw the boy's feet leave the cliff and begin to fall. His heart shot through his chest and he dove, giving everything he had. Somehow, he felt a warm body in his arms. He wrapped him in a tight embrace and stopped their fall, hovering halfway between the cliff and the ground.

Rudolf sighed with relief, taking a moment to thank whatever god or deity there was, before looking the boy in the face. Once again, his heart shot through his chest but this time for a very different reason.

The first thing that shot into his mind was 'crap not again'. Just like his luck, just when as getting over his crush on Tony, who shockingly didn't hate him after Rudolf had pinned him to the wall and ravished his mouth and neck with his lips, he'd fall head over heals for another mortal boy. He was even cuter than Tony blushing and stuttering after their first and only kiss.

"We're flying" The boy in his arm shouted, wrapping his arms so tight it would have suffocated a human being.

"Yes" Rudolf said. 'oh come on! Yes, that's the best you can do!'

"What's going on! Am I dead! Am I in hell!"

"Thankfully no" Rudolf said. "I saved you."

"W-what are you?" The boy stuttered.

"Hi, I'm Rudolf and I'm a vampire."

"Like the reindeer" the boy asked? Rudolf's eye twitched.

"I thought me being an immortal bloodsucking beast would be a little more important than my name"

"uh… yea" He said. "I'm Jojo and I'm human."

"Why are you here?" Rudolf asked. JoJo shrugged.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this. "I don't want to be the guy who killed himself. I just want to be me."

"Then don't kill yourself" Rudolf said. "Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"It's just been a long road of loneliness. I don't think I've got any fight left in me left" JoJo sighed.

"You don't have to be lonely. You have me now" Rudolf said with a tiny smile. JoJo snorted.

"You're just saying that so I don't kill myself. Why would you ever want to be around me."

"Because your beautiful" Rudolf said leaning his head in closer. JoJo's cheeks grew pink.

"Th-thank you" JoJo stuttered, eyes going wide.

"I think it's time that we get you back on land" Rudolf said. Jojo nodded, not taking his eyes off Rudolf. The Landed lightly below the cliff. Rudolf looked around with a churning stomach. If he had only been a few seconds slower, if he hadn't acted on instinct this grassy field would not be as pretty. It'd have been the site of something tragic. Rudolf closed his eyes tight and squeezed JoJo in a hug.

"You're crushing me" JoJo grunted. Rudolf blushed and let him go.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Rudolf said quietly.

"But we just met, and I'm… me" JoJo said gesturing to himself.

"Well I like you" Rudolf said crossing his arms.

"No one really likes me" JoJo said, sounding more confused than upset.

"Well…" Rudolf paused. His heart beat quicker. He stared at JoJo and knew this wasn't like Tony. He didn't want to jump this boy and make out with him. He wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him he was perfect and beautiful and loved. He wanted to chase away all the sadness, all the loneliness. This was more than a crush. JoJo wasn't Tony. He was so much more. "I think I love you"

The forest seemed to stand still. The birds weren't tweeting, the trees weren't creaking, and the leaves weren't rustling. Well they might have been, but Rudolf couldn't hear it through the blood pumping loudly in his ears."

JoJo blinked for a few seconds before opening his open. "No one's ever told me they loved me."

"Is that ok?" Rudolf asked.

"Yea" JoJo said. I'm nervous but I think I might love you too.

"Even though I'm a vampire" Rudolf asked. JoJo took a step forward and placed his hand in Rudolf's.

"Your essence is cold, but it holds true to your words. I can tell you love me and that's all that matters." Rudolf smiles and leaned in. Their lips touched and Rudolf's heart exploded. He felt like everything was swelling, like happiness had escaped his chest and was trying to burst from his body.

Their lips parted and their eyes met, sparkling in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the two boys had landed the sky was brightening. "I have to go" Rudolf breathed, squeezing JoJo's hand tightly. JoJo frowned and let his forehead fall onto the vampire's shoulder.

"Do you have to?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

"The sun is rising. I'm already cutting things close."

"Will I see you again?" JoJo asked. Rudolf gently took hold of the human's chin and lifted it so their eyes met.

"I love you" Rudolf said. "I will see you any night you want. Come to the bottom of the cliff and I will be here."

"Really" JoJo asked? It was hard to believe this was real let alone that it could happen again. To find someone who loved him was beyond anything he could imagine.

"Yes" Rudolf said. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to JoJo's warm ones one last time. Will you come tonight?"

"Yes" JoJo said happily. Rudolf smiled and began to float. He held JoJo's hand for as long as he could before letting go and flying off. JoJo felt tears in his eyes but he turned and began to walk out of the forest.

* * *

Rudolf entered the castle to find a furious looking father. "Rudolf" He growled. "Where have you been! The sun is almost up. Someone could have seen you."

"Sorry dad" Rudolf said trying to look apologetic. Judging by his father's expression he didn't succeed.

"You put the entire clan in danger when you galavant throughout the forest, paying no attention to the sky or people who may be watcxhing.

"Hey! I do pay attention to anyone watching. No one ever sees me. Really Dad I'm sorry. I just lost track of time." The older vampire sighed and shook his head.

"Go to your room and sleep. We'll talk about this tonight."

"Sorry" Rudolf said. He flew to his room and settled into the coffin they had brought a few days after Tony left. Sleep came difficult to him. Every time he closed his eyes he thought of JoJo. HE couldn't get the image of his sparkling eyes in the moonlight. It was beautiful. Finally his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Rudolf" Greggory shouted into the coffin. Rudolf's eyes whipped open to see the night sky shining through his window and his brother staring down at him. He froze in shock. What time was it? Was JoJo waiting for him already. "Dad's been waiting for you" Greggory said. "You better hurry. He looks angry.

"Ok." Rudolf said. He scrambled out of his coffin and took off in a flash. He was less worried about his father and more worried about JoJo thinking he stood him up. His father was waiting in the main hall, a frown on his face.

"Rudolf" He nodded.

"Father" Rudolf said.

"You know why you're here?"

"Because I was late coming back." Rudolf said.

"Late again. You have been coming later and later. Beyond that, you're spending almost every night outside this castle. It's dangerous. You only have to be seen once."

"I'm being careful" Rudolf groaned. "I don't fly above the trees, I stay close to the castle and away from the roads and I never approach something that I think is a human."

"And that is good, but I worry. I think it would be best if you stay in the castle for the next week." The older man said

"A whole week!"

"It's for the best.

"But…" Rudolf trailed off. He couldn't tell the man why he needed to go out. "Fine" Rudolf grunted. "But after a week I can go out again! Goodbye!" Rudolf glared at his father one last time before skulking up to his room. He closed and locked the door. He hoped no one checked on him. That would be very bad. Quietly he stepped out of the window and flew away.

* * *

Rudolf flew through the night as fast as he could, whizzing past trees and rocks, staying low as to not be spotted by his clan. He slowed as he got closer to the cliff, only stopping once he was at the bottom, alone, no JoJo in sight. He sighed. Did JoJo not show up? Did he go through with killing himself? That was a terrifying thought. Did he leave because he thought Rudolf wasn't coming. Rudolf hoped it was the last one because maybe he could catch up.

For the next half hour Rudolf searched the forest. Just as he felt his hope weaning. His eyes fell on a dark form walking slowly through the forest.

"JoJo!" He shouted. The form froze and quickly whipped around.

"Rudolf?" The boy asked, his voice wavering. Rudolf flew forward and grabbed The human in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. I woke up late and my dad wanted to talk to me." He said quickly. Rudolf glanced up into his love's eyes and saw tears flowing. The streaks still present showed how long he'd truly been crying. "I'm so sorry" He breathed.

"I thought you weren't coming" JoJo said. " I thought you left me."

Jojo placed a hand on JoJo's cheek. "Never" He said. He leaned in and kissed the boy lightly. The kiss grew rougher, more passionate. The boys pressed against each other, pushing all their emotions into the kiss. The sadness, happiness, hope and desire filled the kiss in an attempt to express the extent of their love.

Rudolf back them up to a flat rock and sit, pushing JoJo down and getting on his lap. JoJo made a little whining noise and wrapped his arms around Rudolf's neck. The lips that were kissing him were cold and yet filled him with warmth. They was not ice cold, more like the temperature of ice cream and just as smooth. They moved against his in a way that sent shock waves through his body. Electricity filled his veins and he felt energized and truly happy for the first time in a long time.

"Rudolph Sackville-Bagg" A voice shouted causing the boys to release their kiss. Rudolf turned his head.

"Dad!" He shouted.

"What are you doing" He growled. Rudolf jumped up and took JoJo with him, holding his hand tightly.

"I am kissing the boy I love" Rudolf said defiantly.

"The boy you… This BOY is a human"

"And I love him" Rudolf responded. JoJo back up a few steps.

"This is unacceptable! First you interact with Tony and now I find you kissing a new humnan. You were not supposed to be seen. You were not supposed to show yourself! How many times must you put our clan in danger!" The man shouted, voice getting louder and louder.

"I…" Rudolf started.

"Do not speak. I can't believe you snuck out for this! You will leave this boy and come home. You will never see him again or I will drain him dry."

"NO!" Rudolf shouted. "I love him. I love him more than I've loved anyone before. You're my father. You're supposed to support me and accept me."

"Acceptance only goes so far son. Now do as you're told." The man growled

"No" Rudolf repeated. "Lets take with to the clan. Let them decide." Rudolf looked back to see the feaqr in JoJo's eyes. "It's ok" He said softly. "Everything will be ok."

"You're taking me to a clan of vampires" JoJo squeaked.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Rudolf said. JoJo took a few seconds to nod. Rudolf turned back to his father. The man glared back.

"Fine. Take this to the clan but nothing will change. You will leave this boy. No Vampire in their right mind would allow us to be in such danger." He floated up, watching the two boys to make sure they followed.

The group of three floated back to the castle. The trip felt like it took hours and Rudolf could feel JoJo shaking the whole time. He did his best to comfort him but the closer they got the more he began to worry. By the time the three were entering the front doors of the castle he felt like shaking himself.

The few vampires standing around the door, including his angry looking mother all gasped. "What is a human doing here?" The woman asked.

"That will be explained very soon" Her husband said. "Gather the clan. We meet in the dining room. Rudolf has an announcement." The women gave her son with a knowing looked before floating off to call a clan meeting.

* * *

Rudolf stood in front of a hall of vampires. Most looked curious. Others looked annoyed. Some even looked angry. The floor had been set for him. His father wasn't announcing anything. He was facing his clan alone. "Hello" He called out. "This is JoJo" he said, gesturing to the human next to him. "I love him". The room broke out into a chaos of shouts.

"CALM DOWN" one of the older men shouted. The room settled into whispers.

"My Father says I can't interact with JoJo. But I…" Rudolf began

"He is right!" One man shouted.

"Humans have no place among us!" A woman shouted.

"Drink him and dispose of the body. No human can know of us" another woman shouted.

"Enough" the same man as before shouted. "Let us take a vote. "All in favor of allowing Rusolf to be with this human, raise your hand. The room was still. Only Rudolf's hand rose. "All in favor of killing the human?" He asked. About a quarter of the clan raised their hands. "All in favor of letting the human go and preventing Rudolf from ever seeing him again. The last three fourths of the clan raised their hands. "So be it."

"NO" Rudolf shouted. Vampires began to raise from their chairs. Rudolf acted on instinct, grabbing his love's hand and flying through a window. They traveled up into the air, both crying the entire time.

"I don't want to leave you" JoJo whispered. Rudolf's eyes lit up with a fire.

"You Won't. With the blessings of the night I Rudolf clam you. Do you JoJo claim me back?" Rudolf said, sounding serious.

"Yes" JoJo said.

"Then Let the night bind us." Rudolf commanded. Dark ribbons appeared between them and tied their wrists together. It flashed red and snuck into their skin disappearing from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

JoJo stared down at the thin dark line that now circled his wrist. Glancing at the hand still in his he saw an identical line on Rudolf. "What did we just do?" JoJo asked, thankfully sounding only curious, not scared or angry.

"We…" Rudolf started before a black cloud of flapping capes and dark clothes approached them. The entire clan flew towards the. JoJo tensed and looked like he wanted to run. "We will be fine" Rudolf promised.

"They're going to take you away!" JoJo cried.

"No" Rudolf said softly. "Let me show you." As the clan got near them Rudolf rose JoJo's and his intertwined hands up.

Just before the swarm was on them a loud shout was heard from the behind. "STOP" an old voice shouted. The vampires froze though they didn't look happy about it. Slowly an ancient looking vampire along with three younger though still old looking vampires came to the front. It was obvious they were the oldest of the clan. "Settle" The old man continued. A soft whisper took through the crowd.

The gray haired Vampire next to him spoke. Her body was thin and small, looking as if she had shrunk in her old age and she shared the same face with the slightly taller woman next to her. "The Council of Shadows has seen much." She started.

The woman near identical to her spoke. "We are the oldest."

"And the wisest" her twin said.

"And today we have witnessed something old."

"Something ancient" the twin continued.

"And," they said at the same time "it changes everything."

The oldest man who had first spoken continued. "We do not know how young Rudolf has leaned about the binding of the night…" at this a handful of the oldest vampires gasped. "But we see the result on their wrists and feel the magic that circles them."

The final man who hadn't spoken blinked lazily and floated forward. "The last binding happened between my mother and her second husband two thousand years ago. The binding ceremony consists of claiming an alliance and asking the magic of the night, that which we vampires get our life and power from, to form a physical and spiritual representation that binds their bodies and souls. This process was originally used by clan leaders as a form of alliance with other clans leaders. However this stopped once clans became smaller and there was less need for large alliances. The bonding was then used as a marriage ceremony since it in essence binds two people's soles, giving them low level of empathy and sometimes for the strong, a telepathic communication. But most importantly no one could deny them their right to love since to separate them brought the wrath of the magic that protects their binding. This can cause anything from mild shock to the magic of the night rejecting the offender and removing it's blessing, killing the vampire who defied it."

"This is ridiculous" a woman in the crowd yelled. The air around the elders sparked with the magic of ancient vampire anger. Black flares could almost be seen shooting around them.

"If…" The twins spoke as one "You do not believe out wisdom then we welcome you to defy us and the magic of the night. You are young Miranda. You do not know the world of the night to it's fullest extent. We warn you not to learn through tragedy." Miranda floated down, hiding herself behind the others.

"What are we supposed to do then" A man asked.

"We have little choice" the oldest man said. "The Human must stay." He turned to stare at JoJo. "I do not agree with this pairing but the night felt it the binding was true. They must now decide whether they shall leave us and return to this boy's human world, something I DO NOT recommend" he said looking at Rudolf. "Or the human will join the clan at the castle and live with us. He will take on the life of the night, sleep by day and move in the dark. What will you do?" he asked them.

"I have nothing left for me at home" JoJo said. "If Rudolf want me then I'll join your clan."

"Of course I want you" Rudolf said. JoJo smiled and wrapped his arms around his newly bonded.

* * *

Rudolf opened his eyes slowly. Something felt off. He reached his hand next to him and felt nothing. JoJo wasn't there. In the three months they'd shared a room JoJo had always been next to him when he woke up in his new double person coffin, something that had to be adjusted to allow JoJo to breath in.

JoJo pushed open the lid and sat up. What he saw made him wonder if he was still asleep. The room was pink. Not completely pink but there were dozens of pink hearts on the walls, bed posts, and even the windows.

"ummm…" Rudolf began.

"Happy Valentine's day!" JoJo called, making Rudolf jump. He hadn't even seen JoJo next to the wall putting up another heart. Even if he had he'd have had a hard time believing it was actually the boy he bonded with months ago. JoJo had changed a lot in those months. He smiled more. His skin was no longer as pale as a corpse and he had put on enough wait to look like he wasn't starving himself in depression. But today JoJo was WAY different and Rudolf wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. The small smile that had occasionally appeared on the human's lips had been replaced by a grin and his normal dark clothing had changed. His shirt was still black, but it had a pink heart on it with the words Be My Valentine above it. He didn't even know JoJo owned anything pink.

"Happy Valentines day" JoJo repeated.

"I'm not a Valentine" Rudolf said, raising an eyebrow I'm a Sackville-Bagg"

"Oh. No it's not like that. Valentine's Day is a holiday to celebrate love. You're supposed to give cards and gifts to someone you love. I normally ignore it but this is the first time I've ever actually had someone who loved me back." Rudolf smiled and stood. He stretched and stepped out of the coffin.

"And Pink?" He asked.

"Valentines day color." JoJo shrugged.

"I don't have anything for you" Rudolf said, sadness showing on his face.

"I didn't think you would" JoJo chuckled, taking Rudolf in his arms. "But I have a surprise for you. Wanna find out what it is?"

"Oh I think I know what it is" Rudolf smirked, laying a kiss on JoJo's lips.

"Nooo" JoJo chuckled. Stupid Vampires" JoJo said teasingly. "It's outside."

"Really? What is it?" Rudolf asked.

"Normally I would take you to a restraint but if I did that the food wouldn't be the thing you'd be eating" He said causing Rudolf to chuckle. "So We're doing something else, something I've wanted us to do for a while.

"I cant wait to find out" Rudolf grinned.

Rudolf took JoJo by the hand and stepped out of the window. No matter how many times he did it JoJo never got tired of flying. It was as exiting as the first time Rudolf had held him, hovering over the ground after he had jumped.

"Where are we going?" Rudolf asked, smiling softly as JoJo. It was nice to see him happy.

"That way" JoJo said pointing into the forest. They flew slowly, just enjoying the night air. They did not go far from the castle. "Here" JoJo said as they approached a tiny stream on the edge of a clearing. Rudolf glanced down at the nest in the middle of the clearing. That was the best word he could use to describe it. It was a pile of blankets, pillows and if he wasn't mistaken at least three couch cushions. It was big and looked a little weird, but he could already tell it would be soft and comfortable.

"You did all this?" Rudolf asked.

"Your sister helped a little. We came out here just after sunset, before you woke up."

"She helped you?" Rudolf asked, slightly surprised the girl would help him.

"Yea. She said you'd be surprised. She told me to tell you that at least you get your human though I bet you wanted Tony as much as me." JoJo said, hesitating at the end. "Who's Tony?"

Rudolf internally flinched. "He was the first guy I ever kissed… but I didn't love him, not like I love you." JoJo stared for a few seconds before is tiny smile returned.

"Whoever he is he's missing out. Because we're bonded. No one's taking you from me." The two landed softly on a pile of pillows.

"Wow" Rudolf said, plopping down. "This really is comfy." JoJo sat down next to him, leaning his head against the vampire's shoulder.

"I thought you might like to watch the stars for a while." JoJo said softly. "We cuddled in your coffin, but we never get to just lay together out in the open like this.

"Sure. I'd like that" Rudolf nodded. The two lay back, snuggling together. A chilly breeze blew through the trees, filling the night with the sound of rustling leaves and the lazy sloshing of the small river. "It's beautiful" Rudolf said. The sky was clear od any clouds and the moon was just a sliver in the sky. Almost all the light came from the small white stars that filled the sky. Out here, out of the light of the castle or any human made light you could see millions of stars.

The site was unlike anything JoJo ever dreamed. He had seen it many times as they flew, walked through the woods, chased each other in the clearings and snuck around the rooves of the castle trying to find somewhere romantic. But here right now it was different. The light seemed brighter and yet dimmer. No matter how bright the stars were the feeling of Rudolf outshined everything. He was like a blazing flame. Not in the scenes that he glowed but, in the emotions he radiated. Pure happiness filled JoJo's senses and he basked in its warmth.

"You're not looking at the stars" Rudolf whispered, smiling at the boy who's eyes hadn't left his face for several minutes.

"Sorry" JoJo whispered. "You're just so bright."

"The empathy?" Rudolf asked. JoJo nodded. "I wish I had it too. What's it like?"

"It indescribable" JoJo whispered, snuggling even closer into his bonded. "It's like heat and cold and brightness and darkness. Your so happy right now that it feels like a raging fire. And yet…" he continued, running a hand down Rudolf's arm, "Your still so cold. I love this connection. Even this, the perfect moment, us together under the stars can't compare to the feeling of your joy."

Rudolf couldn't help but smile. Quickly he shifted, throwing a leg over JoJo, sitting in his lap. The human squeaked.

"And your beautiful right here" he chuckled. "So cute under me. Aww your even cuter blushing" Rudolf chuckled. He leaned down and kissed a reddening cheek."

"Rudolf" JoJo whispered.

"What?" Rudolf asked, kissing JoJo on the corner of his lips. "I thought today was a day to show how much I love you." He kissed the tip of JoJo's nose. "I'm just doing what you want me to." Their lips met in a soft touch.

JoJo's entire body filled with bright fire. The lips radiated the pure joy into JoJo, making him feel one with Rudolf. His joy was JoJo's joy and JoJo's joy was Rudolf's. They were two bodies joined by joy, joined by love.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The trees around the clan's castle were red, orange and brown. There was a chill in the air and the nights were getting longer and starting sooner. Rudolf had enjoyed this time so much last year, but it was nothing compared to the joy of this fall. He and his bonded had flown above the trees a dozen times, JoJo wrapped in layers of coats and scarves. They jumped in leaf piles, climbed trees "without vampire powers", even if Rudolf might have won a few of their races with a little help, and just had fun. But what made it the best was the fact that JoJo was next to him every moment of the night.

However, even though the nights were getting longer, and Rudolf could spend more time out of his coffin the two had stopped flying. Sure they occasionally took to the air, but the wind chill and cold air was too much for JoJo. They always landed with him shivering and looking like he was about to be a JoJo-cicle. Now they spent most of their time in the castle.

They had tried to wander the castle and explore all the hiding spots and random rooms but the glares from the rest of the clan had driven them into hiding. Only a handful of vampires truly accepted them and none of them were influential enough to stop the hate that was directed toward JoJo. Thankfully though that number was rising. Rudolf had found the solitude boring until JoJo had grabbed him, threw him on the bed and made out with him. Now their days were spent talking, playing games and locked at the lips. Rudolf was thankful for all of it.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Rudolf said, dropping down on the couch they had pulled into their room.

"Happy Thanksgiving" JoJo said back with a small smile. "You know when I told you about Thanksgiving, I didn't expect you to be this excited." He had been feeling Rudolf getting more and more giddy each passing day. It was a bit confusing since Thanksgiving was one of the least exciting holidays.

"I have a lot to be thankful for" Rudolf said, leaning in to kiss JoJo on the cheek. "Did you make your note!"

"Yea, a while ago. You've been trying to peek at it for the entire week." JoJo chuckled.

"And you always catch me!" Rudolf groaned.

"Rudy I can feel your emotions. I know when you're getting sneaky." JoJo said.

"Rudy?" Rudolf laughed. "Really?"

"It's better than Rudolf the red nosed reindeer" JoJo said.

"And that's what I hate Christmas" Rudolf groaned.

"You don't hate Christmas" JoJo chuckled, climbing up onto his bonded's lap. "I remember you really liked the mistletoe."

"That was fun" Rudolf agreed.

"I liked when you sister found me under the mistletoe, and you threw her hallway across the dining room." JoJo said. Rudolf burst out laughing.

"Yea" He said. "Now note time!" the vampire grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. It had been his idea to write down what they were thankful for because he sometimes got tongue tied talking about how much he loved JoJo. He just had that effect on him.

"Here" JoJo responded pulling out a smaller piece of paper. It wasn't that he wasn't thankful for a lot. It's just that the note Rudolf had written was on a full sheet of notebook paper. "You go first." Rudolf slowly unfolded the note and began to read aloud.

_ "I am thankful for so much. Less than a year ago I was ready to kill myself. Life just wasn't worth living. But now I have everything I could ever dream of. I have the love of my life, who no one can ever take away from me. I have a place to call my own and no one hurts me. And it's all thanks to you Rudolf. You brought me into your world even when I was depressed and hated myself. Your love taught me that I was worth loving and that I had a future beyond darkness and depression. So I am thankful for you beyond anything else."_

By the end tears were pooling at the edges of Rudolf's eyes. "I love you so much" he said. He wrapped his arm tight around the boy on his lap, taking in his warmth, smell and soft skin. It made his heart swell. This was his. This angel was all his.

"I love you too" JoJo whispered, tilting his head to place a soft kiss just under Rudolf's ear. They stayed like that for several seconds before parting. JoJo smiled again before unfolding the piece of paper given to him.

_JoJo, you make me happy beyond words. Even though I know you can feel it I still need to tell you. You're my everything. You're my heart, my stars and my love. I can't imagine my life without you. I'm thankful for the love we share and everything that comes with it. I'm thankful for the warm body next to mine and the ears that listen to me. I'm thankful for the hand that holds mine miles in the air and the lips that kiss me. I'm thankful for you._

_ I'm thankful for my clan and my family. I'm thankful for the support my parents finally give us. No one cares about our happiness more than my mother. I'm thankful for all those who are coming around to our love and the happiness their acceptance brings. _

_ For so many years I was hidden from the world. I didn't get to see the stars or the sky, the mountains or the trees. I didn't get to see the world that was just outside our crypt. But looking back none of those make me happier than meeting you. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me. So what I'm trying to say is more than anything I'm thankful for you and the changes you have brought to my life._

JoJo fell silent, mentally rereading everything that was written. Without warning he leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Rudolf's lips. The kiss sent sparks through both of them and pushed any thoughts of what they were thankful for away.

Their lips moved in harmony, fast and hard. Their bodies grinded together and JoJo felt the lust in Rudolf combine with his own. A needy moan left his throat. Rudolf moaned back, feeling the heat of Jojo's body several minutes they made out before Rudolf needed more. He needed more skin. He needed to feel every burning inch of his bonded. Their lips parted for only a moment.

"Shirt" Rudolf gasped. JoJo pulled his shirt over his head and flung it away. "God your hot" he whispered. Their lips met again with even more passion then before. Rudolf pulled JoJo's body even closer, so they were flush against each other. He circled him in his arms and rose a few inches in the air. They floated off the couch and across the room, never leaving the kiss.

They dropped onto the bed, Rudolf on top of JoJo. Rudolf ran his hands up and down the human's body, feeling every delicious inch of bare skin. Each finger sent a trailing spark through JoJo and he leaned upwards into the touch. His empathy was on high. Their pleasure and lust were intertwined, their bodies were one. And as his body and mind experienced amazing bliss a shock wave traveled from his skin to the fingers caressing him.

Rudolf gasped. It was like the world exploded. The world shifted and he felt something new, another's emotions. He felt lust and need radiating back at him. "Oh god" he moaned into JoJo's lips. It was like nothing he ever felt before. It turned him on more than any touch ever could.

"I n-need you" Rudolf whimpered, eyes wide with lust.

"M-me too" JoJo responded huskily. Rudolf pressed their lips together one last time before floating a few inches above JoJo. His body moved upwards until his trapped bulge was inches over his bonded's face. With shaky hands JoJo unzipped the pants and pulled them down.


	5. Chapter 5

I know this chapter is late and I apologize. I hope it was worth the rate.

* * *

Rudolf's pants were pulled down, releasing the throbbing bulge that was now only covered by underwear. JoJo's hands shook as they reached for the hem of his underwear but was stopped when a strong hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled him face first into Rudolf's crotch. The feeling of the delicious cock against his face sent shivers down his spine.

"God your hot" Rudolf moaned feeling the lust radiate off Jo-Jo.

"Stop teasing" JoJo moaned. "I want to suck you!" A grin grew on Rudolf's face.

"But you look so cute like this" Rudolf said.

"Just get your dick out" JoJo whined. Rudolf chuckled and pulled his underwear down. His dick flopped down and hit JoJo's forehead, leaving his balls on his mouth. JoJo's tongue left his mouth and traveled up Rudolf's balls. The vampire moaned, his back arching slightly. JoJo did the same thing again. The even louder moan made his body shiver in anticipation.

With more vigor JoJo started lapping at his bonded's balls, occasionally taking them in his mouth to suck on. Rudolf's moans grew louder, and the lust JoJo felt was intoxicating but the longer he licked the more he wanted the meat that was just a little higher.

"I need to suck you" JoJo moaned needily. Rudolf grinned and moved so his dick was against the other boy's lips. Immediately JoJo took it in his mouth, sucking hard on the tip. The taste was amazing. The precum that leaked onto his tongue tasted like heaven.

"God" Rudolf moaned. JoJo started to bob up and down, slowly getting adjusted to the dick in his mouth. It was big. He felt like it filled his entire mouth, but he was only halfway down. Part of him was worried but he was too excited to care. He'd wanted this for so long. His pace quickened and he gagged twice but within minutes every inch of meat was inside him. Every time he went down his nose bumped into Rudolf's trimmed pubes.

JoJo's tongue circled the head of Rudolf's dick causing a gurgly moan to come from the vampire's mouth. Rudolf threw back his head and closed his eyes. JoJo's mouth felt like heaven around his cock. He'd never imagined it would feel this good. Needing it be faster he grabbed JoJo's long black hair and took charge. He pulled JoJo's head back, leading him faster and faster until he was face fucking those hot lips as fast as he thought was safe. He wanted to move faster, using his vampire strength but he could feel JoJo was at his limit even if the human was enjoying every second of this speed.

Rudolf's body shook as he hovered over JoJo fucking his mouth. His breath grew heavier and his dick throbbed. He needed to cum. He needed to fill JoJo's sexy mouth with cum but he didn't want it to end. Regretfully he pulled his cock from the mouth. JoJo released a loud needy wine, lifting his head in an attempt to take the dick back in his mouth.

"Stop" Rudolf gasped, with heavy breaths. "You're so good but I don't want to cum yet" he gasped. "Not before I taste you"

"Then 69" JoJo demanded huskily. "I still need you in my mouth." Rudolf chuckled and dropped to the bed. They adjusted themselves onto their sides so they could access the other's throbbing cock.

Rudolf wrapped his lips around the head of JoJo's cock and moaned. This was what he'd wanted for so long. JoJo responded by taking Rudolf in his mouth. He didn't hesitate. His head went down, sucking as much as he could as fast as he could. Rudolf moaned around the meat in his mouth and tried to keep up but slowed. He wanted to enjoy every second of this. This taste. This feeling. This everything. It was amazing.

They sucked each other for several minutes but Rudolf's lips went enough for JoJo. Rudolf's mouth engulfed his entire cock, deepthroating every inch of meat but he craved more. He'd fantasized about riding Rudolf for too long and every second the need to be filled by his bonded was growing. Finally JoJo pulled his mouth from Rudolf's dick, making a loud popping noise.

"Please Rudolf I need you to fuck me" JoJo groaned. The mouth on his dick stilled before increasing it's pace. JoJo's breaths grew louder. "Come on!" he almost shouted. He tried to speak again but Rudolf's tongue slid along the head of his cock, silencing him with a slutty moan. Rudolf smirked and pulled off.

"Still want to ride me?" He chuckled. He could feel the lust in his bonded increase. JoJo nodded rapidly. Rudolf flew around JoJo to sit with he back against the headboard. His large dick sticking up proudly. A shiver went down JoJo's spine.

JoJo swung his leg over Rudolf and positioned his ass just over the needy cock of his bonded's. The faced each other, chest to chest, staring into each other's eyes.

"Your eye are beautiful" JoJo whisper, taking in the glowing red light that seemed to pierce his soul. Before Rudolf could respond JoJo lowered himself, taking the first inch inside of him. Both boys hissed. Rudolf's hands grabbed JoJo's pelvis.

"Take it slow" Rudolf said. JoJo nodded. Carefully he lowered himself further down, pausing every inch or two to get used to the feeling. To Rudolf it felt like hours. It took all his self-control not to buck upwards and fuck JoJo until he came in his bubble butt. JoJo got hallway down the dick and it burned like hell, but he couldn't wait any longer. The dick inside him was sending electricity throughout his entire body, sparking his nerves with unimaginable pleasure. He needed more. He needed movement.

JoJo lifted himself back up the dick and paused before going back down down. It felt amazing. He repeated the motion, starting off slow as he fucked himself on Rudolf's cock. Rudolf gasped eyes going wide as he watched JoJo bounce on his dick. JoJo lifted himself up faster and faster, bouncing with shouts and moans.

"Rudolf" he moaned. "Rudolf oh God you feel so good!" Soon JoJo was balls deep, taking every inch of cock. It felt so thick in him, stretching hiss ass with every bounce. Rudolf's nails dug into his bonded's sides.

"Oh God" JoJo shouted, opening his mouth slightly in a sexy little moan. His legs quivered but he kept at hit. Riding Rudolf like there was no tomorrow. His hard dick slapped his chest as he bounces. Rudolf's eyes went to it and reached out. JoJo's legs gave out when Rudolf grabbed his dick. His body went down, taking every inch of cock in his ass. Rudolf grinned as he jacked JoJo off. Their eyes met and JoJo leaned forwards. Their lips met in sparks of energy. They filled each other's mouth with sound, moaning into their soft lips.

Getting his strength back JoJo stared bobbing again. "Faster" JoJo whispered into the kiss. Rudolf was a devil. His hand moved so slow. It was torcher of the worst kind. Rudolf's lips turned in a smile for only a moment. The speed increased. He jacked JoJo off at the same speed he was riding him.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" JoJo whimpered into their kiss. He felt himself getting close but he couldn't stop kissing. He couldn't say please stop. He wanted more. He didn't want this to end but his dick throbbed one last time before he came, shooting between them, coating their chests and Rudolf's hand. Rudolf gasped and within a second, he exploded in JoJo's ass. JoJo collapsed, falling once again down on his vampire. Their breath came in gasps, their body's shivering still with excitement.

"I love you" Rudolf whispered"

"I love you too" JoJo respond. He removed the soft dick from his ass and rolled onto his back, cuddling in close to his bonded. He hoped this would happen again very soon.

END


End file.
